


Three Guesses

by sayasamax3



Series: 2013 Drabble Give-Away [12]
Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: First Kiss, Gossip, M/M, Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-07 23:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayasamax3/pseuds/sayasamax3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But when was their first kiss, anyway?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Guesses

**Author's Note:**

> fill for ussminterprise!

 “You can kiss me, if you want.”

Tajima is prone toward impulse, which is why this statement comes at a time when they aren’t doing anything more romantic than weeding his grandfather’s garden.

Mihashi freezes, then flails, but Tajima is pleased to see that it’s not a  _bad_ flail, more of a generally excited flail.  He likes the idea of making Mihashi excited-in-general.

Mihashi calms down abruptly when he loses his balance and falls back into the dirt. “R-r-r-really?”

“Yeah.  I mean, you don’t gotta but—Hey, can I kiss you too?”

Mihashi nods.

“Can I kiss you  _now?_ ”

There’s a moment where everything, even their air, is still around them, before Mihashi leans toward Tajima and closes his eyes.

—-

“There’s no  _way_  that’s right!” Mizutani insists, “Sure they were close, but they didn’t get together until winter _._ ”

“It’s totally right!” Hamada insists, “Tajima told me himself—I asked upfront and everything!”

“Really? ‘Cause he told  _me_  they got together over Christmas break!”

—-

The Mihashi residence felt big and hollow, with just the two of them in it.

“It feels too  _big_ , in here,” Tajima says, and Mihashi knows Tajima can’t read minds, but sometimes it’s hard to believe that wholeheartedly. “I know, let’s build a pillow fort!”

“Pillow fort?”

“Yeah!” Tajima shouts, hopping to his feet.  “My house feels big too sometimes, so I make pillow forts and it feels small again, you know?”

“Mhm!” Well, Mihashi doesn’t really  _know_ , but he’s starting to see how it might work.  “T-the couches, we ca-can, we can move them?”

Tajima grins.  “Yeah! Like this!  And then we take the cushions and—oh, d’ya have any spare blankets?”

The final result is comfortable, but tiny—so small they have to lay chest-to-chest just to fit.

“Kinda snug, huh?” Tajima whispers, and maybe it’s the closeness, or the all-encompassing warmth, or the need to speak softly, but he feels oddly self-conscious all of a sudden.

Mihashi begins to nod, but their noses brush and somehow instead it becomes a move forward and—

“I-I’m sor— _Mm_!”

—-

“Huh,” Izumi chimes in, “Tajima told me they got together during the Newcomer’s Tournament.”

—-

“Just one more game, huh?” Tajima sighs, dropping his head on Mihashi’s shoulder.  “I’m gonna miss being your catcher.”

“Y-you could be my catcher off the field.”

—-

Hamada snorts loudly.  “You’re making that up!”

“ _I’m_  not making anything up,” Izumi insists, “That fabrication was entirely Tajima’s.  Still, wouldn’t surprise me if they  _did_  get together while they were a battery.”

“Y-you’re right.”

All three boys jump at the unexpected voice, and cringe in unison when they see their conversational subjects standing behind them. 

“Uh, hi!”  Hamada stammers, “How long have you guys been there?”

“Since the garden one,” Tajima says with a grin, and slings an arm around Mihashi’s shoulders. “Let’s do that next time you visit okay?”

“Wait—“ Mizutani cuts in, and pointedly stares at the (presumably more truthful) Mihashi, “So you  _did_  get together during the Newcomer’s tournament?”

Neither boy answers though.  They just look at each other, smile, and walk away, hand-in-hand.


End file.
